Diskussion:X-Flügler
Quellen der Technischen Daten Die Quellen der Technischen Daten sind die Stele Chroniken aus dem PC-Spiel TIE Fighter, published by SoftGold --Pieschie 21:46, 27. Mai 2006 (CEST) EDIT: Hinweise zu der verschiedenen Versionen des X-Wing von der Wookiepedia --Pieschie 00:16, 28. Mai 2006 (CEST) :Quellen müssen nicht auf der Diskussionseite erläutert werden. --Darth Vader 21:56, 8. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Phantasiedaten Stellt sich bei solchen Phantasiedaten nicht die Frage, ob die Spielefirma sich dich für das Spiel ausgedacht hat, oder sie wirklich so von Lukas vorgesehen sind? 213.39.210.64, 15:19, 20. Dez 2006 (CET) :Spielefirmen können ihre technischen Daten nicht aus der "hohlen Hand" erfinden; sie arbeiten im Auftrag von LucasArts und dementsprechend mit dem Content Management bzw. Continuity-Beauftragten zusammen, damit ein "offizielles" Spiel halbwegs in den Kanon paßt. Ich habe eben im "New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels" nachgeschaut, der eine offizielle Quelle ist; hier werden die Daten bestätigt (Größte, Geschwindigkeit, Bewaffnung), genau wie in der offiziellen Datenbank auf starwars.com. Insofern ist die Befürchtung, Spielefirmen könnten sich etwas "ausdenken", bei SW-Spielen relativ überschaubar, da LucasArts darauf ein strenges Auge hat. Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 15:50, 20. Dez 2006 (CET) ::"Lucasarts" hat ein Auge darauf, wenn man den Star Wars Artikel gelesen hat weiß man das Geroge Lucas nie ein Erweitertes Universum Buch oder änliches anfassen geschweige denn lesen würde... DarthJosh 23:37, 11. Apr. 2009 (CEST) X-Wing - Das Spiel Mir fehlt hier die Erwähnung das es auch ein Spiel dazu gibt oder überhaupt ein Artikel das es ein Spiel mit diesem Namen gibt und daraus folgend einen Link zur wookiepedia. Es wird ja im vorigen Artikel erwähnt das einige Daten zum X-wing aus einem Spiel stammen.Doc87.162.112.131 12:39, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ein Link zur Wookiepedia? So etwas ist hier nur im jeweiligen Artikel unter (andere Sprachen) üblich. Ich denke, es wäre eher sinnvoll, einen Artikel in der Jedipedia zu schreiben, da es leider noch keine darüber gibt. Wenn du das Spiel hast, folge einefach diesem Link X-Wing (Spiel) und erstele dort einen Artikel darüber. Anschließend kannst du ihn hier verlinken. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:45, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Auf der deutschen Wikipedia gibt es einen Artikel zu dem Spiel, wie siehts damit aus?87.162.125.214 22:12, 18. Feb. 2008 (CET) X im Star Wars Universum Heute ist mir was aufgefallen (soll mal zum denken anregen): Wie kam der X-Flügler eigentlich im Star Wars Universum zu seinem Namen, wo es dort unser Alphabet doch garnicht gibt? In Aurebesh sieht das X wie ein Dreieck aus und einen vergleichbaren Buchstaben gibt es garnicht. Es würde bedeuten, dass die die Form eines X überhapt nicht kennen und somit auch nicht mit dem Profil des Jägers assoziiert werden kann.--Yoda41 Admin 20:02, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Nunja, wenn man bedenkt, dass Aurebesh in den ursprünglichen Filmen nur eine Art der Darstellung von Schrift war und keineswegs bei allen Schriftzügen benutzt wurde, ergibt das schon einen Sinn. Wie ich herausgefunden habe, wurde die Transliteration von Alphabet zu Aurebesh erst im Jahr 1994 von West End Games praktiziert. Auch bei einigen Quellenbüchern sieht man "normale" Schrift, z.B. bei der Unterzeichnung der Proklamation der Neuen Republik (Bel Iblis, Mon Mothma, Leia Organa). Also kann man davon ausgehen, dass sich damals niemand Gedanken über solche "Probleme" gemacht hat und außerdem ist es ja auch möglich, dass unser Alphabet auch im SW-Universum (*hust* Basic *hust*) existiert. Ben Kenobi 20:29, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) Verschiebung? Wäre hier eine Verschiebung nach X-Flügler-Klasse nicht angebracht? Der Artikel beschreibt ja schliesslich den X-Flügler im allgemeinen bzw. wird, Kyle will ihn ja noch überarbeiten. Quelle für das Lemma X-Flügel-Klasse ist Das Imperium schlägt zurück, das sagt der Offizier, der Vader sagt das Luke nach Bespin gekommen ist. Boba (FAQ) 16:50, 19. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Fände ich auch gut. Hier wird nicht nur der T-65 X behandelt, sondern auch die Nachfolger. Die XJ Serie hieß ja nicht mehr T-65... MfG - Cody 16:57, 19. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Wird eventuell sogar gemacht. Jetzt ist erstmal eine Aufspaltung der speziellen Jäger geschehen. --Darth Vader 21:56, 8. Sep. 2008 (CEST) X-Wing der US-Airforce? Gibt es irgendwelche Belege für den X-Wing der US-Airforce? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:06, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Also ich hab das vohin mal gegoogelt und nix relevants gefunden. Aber so wie die Amerikaner drauf sind ham die bestimmt schon mal sowas probiert.--MfG Mand'alor Kal (Keldabe) 19:10, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Mir ist nur der russische X-Wing bekannt. Auch in der englischen Wikipedia findet sich nichts über einen amerikanischen X-Wing... 19:19, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::"Der Sikorsky S-72 X-wing war ein US-amerikanisches Experimentalflugzeug, das ein Hybrid aus Hubschrauber- und Starrflüglertechnologie darstellte. Es wird damit zu den Flugschraubern gerechnet. Das S-72 wurde zwischen 1983 und 1988 vom Hubschrauberhersteller Sikorsky, dem NASA Ames Research Center und der US-Agentur DARPA entwickelt." Tja, wer lesen kann ist klar im Vorteil: Das ist ein nichtmilitärisches internationales Projekt und ist somit nicht Teil der US-Airforce oder sonst einer anderen Armee, wo sollte denn etwas von einem X-Wing der Airforce erwähnt sein? Dark Lord Disku 19:30, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::Und es ist eher ein Helikopter als ein Jet mit X-Flügeln.--MfG Mand'alor Kal (Keldabe) 19:33, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::Ach was!^^ Wie oben gesagt, wer lesen kann ist klar im Vorteil: "...wird damit zu den Flugschraubern gerechnet..." Dark Lord Disku 19:38, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Tja aber wie die Amerikaner so sind haben die ihr Geld nich ohne Hintergedanken in so ein Projekt gesteckt. Wenn dieser möchtegern X-Wing tatsächlich effektik wäre würden die Amis bestimmt ein Paar davon für ihre Airforce bestellen.Wie bei den deutschen Panzern zwischen dem Ersten- und Zweiten Weltkrieg: Da Deutschland offiziel eigentlich keine Panzer besitzen oder entwickeln durfte wurden sie heimlich als „Landwirtschaftliche Nutzfahrzeuge“ entwickelt und gebaut. --MfG Mand'alor Kal (Keldabe) 19:47, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Verschiebung die 2.? Was hat n das gestern gesollt? Von T-65 auf X-Flügler dann auf T-65 zurück und wieder auf X-Flügler. Leute: Das gibt 2 Artikel!!! ein mal den X-Flügler und einmal den berümten T-65. Ich werd den X-Flügler machen und Kyle den T-65 also was sollte das? Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 11:11, 8. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Naja, das ist vielleicht für Leute die sich mit dem Thema noch nicht befasst haben nicht ganz eindeutig. Schließlich ist die Film-Legende sehr vielen schlicht als "X-Flügler" oder "X-Wing" bekannt. Der Artikel X-Flügler soll aber eine art Erklärungsseite zur "Familie" der X-Flügler allgemein werden. Die verschiedenen Typen, darunter auch der T-65 aus den Filmen werden natürlich von uns beiden noch einzeln behandelt. Gruß, Kyle 15:19, 8. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich übernehme den Part für den X-Flügler Artikel der Serie. Also hier der Artikel. --Darth Vader 21:56, 8. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::Um das nochmal aufzugreifen. :::* Es gibt den X-Flügler, was die einfache Bezeichnung aller Sternjäger ist, die die X-Form aufweisen. :::* Der T-65 ist nicht automatisch der T-65 aus den Filmen, denn alle X-Flügler weisen die Bezeichnung T-65 auf. :::* Der T-65 AC Sternjäger hat, wie man unten in der Übersicht sieht, auch die Bezeichnung B. Außerdem wird gesagt, dass auch das Modell C bei den Schlachten dabei war. :::* Der T-65 B ist, wie grade geschrieben, eine Bezeichnung des T-65 AC. Mit der Ergänzung R, also insgesamt T-65 BR, ist das Reconnaissance-Modell gemeint. :::* Der T-65 XJ ist das Nachfolgemodell der oberen Jäger und ist ein eigenständiger Jägertyp. :::Sogesehen ist die jetzige Bezeichnung, T-65 X-Flügler, als das Modell aus den Filmen so zu benennen, ungenügend. Als Mon-Calamari-Kreuzer ist ja auch nicht zwangsläufig der MC80(a) gemeint. Konkreter Vorschlag: Die Quelle, worin die Bezeichnung B als das Standartmodell aus dem Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg fällt, wird genommen. In Hinter den Kulissen oder Trivia wird erwähnt, dass andere Quellen den Jäger als AC beziehungsweise CA benennen und die zählweise der Updates unterschiedlich ist. Die von mir vorgeschlagene Quellen, die diversen Sourcebooks, zählt ein Update nicht als 1, 2, 3, 4, sondern als B, C. Zwar halte ich die anderen Quellen für höher rangig, weil die Sourcebooks nur für das RPG gemacht sind, doch sollte man sich auf eine Quelle einigen. --Darth Vader 15:37, 10. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Typenbezeichnungen des X-Flüglers Also hier stell ich mal die einzelnen Typenbezeichnungen mit Quelle rein, damit man sieht wo das Problem in Vader voreiligem Verhalten lag den so zu verschieben und warum es besser ist einen Artikel für den X-Flügler und einen für den T-65 zu haben, denn die Typenbezeichnung des T-65 ist nich gerade Einheitlich. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 19:16, 9. Sep. 2008 (CEST) PS: wer selber noch ne Typenbezeichnung hat kann sie auch mit einfügen. :Die Bezeichnungstabelle ist uneindeutig. Dort sind alle X-Flügler aufgezählt, jedoch mehr als nur die für die Debatte konkret wichtigen, also sprich der XJ sollte raus. Zudem sollten die Bezeichnungen mal klar dargestellt werden, denn Bezeichnung 1 und 2 hieße ja, dass ein Modell gemeint ist, was verschiedene Bezeichnungen aufweist. Auf gut Deutsch: Die Bezeichnungenleiste sollte für die bestimmten Jäger sein und in die Spalte die Bezeichnung dieses Modells mit dem dort geschriebenen Namen. --Darth Vader 15:38, 10. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Ich habs mal geordnet. Den XJ hab ich mit reingenommen, weil ich wissen wollte, ob das T65 im Namen weiter geführt wird. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 16:32, 10. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Gut gemacht. So sieht es gut aus und man kann sofort die Problematik sehen. Der vorherige Teil der Tabelle kann praktisch in den Artikel für die erste Version des Artikels übernommen werden. --Darth Vader 16:37, 10. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich hoffe doch, das ihr gemerkt habt, dass es verschiedene Modelle des X-Wings gibt, wie beim T-65 A,B,C usw. was jeweils verbesserungen sind. Beim XJ gehört die Bezeichnung T65 aber eindeutug nicht dazu, auch wenn sie in einigen Werken auftaucht --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 16:58, 11. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Ja, hab ich schon gemerkt, aber es wird zum Teil in jeder Quelle was anderes gesagt, welcher Typ bei Yavin dabei war. Ich habe die Tabelle mal angefangen, weil ich genau das zeigen wollte und weil ich da im Channel mit Vader eine Diskussion hatte, nachdem er einfach so daran rumgedoktert hat. Es gibt in der WP einen Abschnitt, dass es es zwei Systeme gab: :There were two conflicting systems of identification for the X-wing. The basic designation "T-65" was constant, but the version modifier was inconsistent. At least two systems were used. One of them uses the suffix "AC1" with the last number incrementing as the fighter was revised. A second system, in which a letter was appended to the end in increasing value (T-65B, T-65D, T-65J, etc.). These were usually thought of as different names for the same variations. Für den Abschnitt suche ich noch eine Quelle, denn ich will ja nicht von der WP abschreiben, und es sollte schon in den Artikel rein. Und das mit dem XJ na ja, für mich ist die Serie klar, aber dann kam Ben und hat gemeint das das nie abgelegt worden sei, darum ist es in der Tabelle mit drin, um zu schauen, was die Quellen sagen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:33, 11. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Du darfst auch nicht von der WP abschreiben. Der XJ ist aber ein T-65, schließlich kommt es ja in den Quellen vor und ist die volle Bezeichnung. Nach deiner Argumentation könnte man die Bezeichnungen ja drehen wie man möchte. Der TX ist auch ein T-65 und wird nicht nur TX genannt. Nach Darth Schorsch Quelle ist die J-Serie ja auch eine Verbesserung und erhält deshalb die Bezeichnung XJ. Ich bitte dich, Modgamers, daher deinen Dickkopf mal zu überdenken, denn die XJ Serie, heisst nach den Quellen T-65XJ X-Flügler. PS: Auch die WP trägt diesen Namen beziehungsweise Bezeichnung.--Darth Vader 18:18, 11. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::Beim XJ gibt es Romane und diese sollte man auch mit einbeziehen. Ich will nun nicht so lange diskutieren, weil ich grad von einer anstrengenden Uni-Reise zurückkomme, jedoch gibt es ein größeres Spektrum, welches man einbeziehen kann. Die SBs geben zwar viel her, sind aber halt nicht alles. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:47, 11. Sep. 2008 (CEST) He, mal zur Schlichtung! Ich werde jede Quelle mit reinschreiben! Aber die Sourcebooks gingen am schnellsten auszuwerten. Grade schaue ich Rebellion der Verlorenen durch, wegem dem T65D. Ich werde das dann auch eintragen. Wenn ihr auch was habt, es steht euch frei die auch einzutragen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 21:05, 11. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Klar, da hast du recht Moddi. Es gibt eine Menge Quellen, die ja vom Inhalt auch komplett einbezogen werden und in der Tabelle noch ergänzt werden müssen. Mir gings nur drum, dass beim XJ die volle Bezeichnung eingebracht wird, also sprich T-65XJ X-Flügler und nicht XJ X-Flügler. --Darth Vader 18:26, 12. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Tabelle UC Bitte keine Romane in die UCs schreiben, aber schon gar nicht andere damit direkt angreifen - das geht auch mit IRC, ICQ oder auf der Diskussionsseite des jeweiligen Users... Aber nicht im UC! Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 19:30, 9. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Also ausfallend muss man nicht werden und schon gar nicht in einer UC an der Spitze eines so häufig besuchten Artikels wie dem zum X-Flügler. Schleunigst raus damit und bitte über Benutzerdiskussion oder Chat klären... Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 19:56, 9. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::Habs grad mit ihm geklärt, is wieder raus. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 20:05, 9. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::Ist geklärt, auch wenns für mich immer noch Fragen aufwirft, da ich ja rein garnichts an dem Artikel verändert habe, außer dass ich einen den Standart T-65 nach T-65 AC Sternjäger verschoben habe, da ich eine extra Bezeichnung brauchte, da sonst der geschriebene Teil weggewesen wäre. Naja, ich habs mit Kyle geklärt und er sahs praktisch so wie ich. Zum Thema schreibe ich oben noch etwas, da es die ganze JP nachlesen sollte und nicht in einer History von IRC stehen sollte. --Darth Vader 15:01, 10. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Preis Wie viel Credits kostet das Standardmodell eigentlich? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von J Luke M (Diskussion • Beiträge) 13:47, 20. Mai 2009) :etwa 150.000 credits. Übrigens unterschreib doch bitte deine Beiträge mit "~~~~" Damit man weiß wers wa.... 14:56, 20. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Das ist ja teurer als ein Firespray-31!Waxer12 (Diskussion) 16:18, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Produktionsdatum Halo ich hätte da eine kleine frage wann wurde überhaupt der erste x wing gebaut ? gab es ihn auch zur zeit der alten republik ? hoffentlich könnt ihr diese frage beantworten viele grüsse--Darth nihilius 21:22, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Das genaue Datum ist nicht bekannt. Es muss allerdings nach Gründung der Rebellen Allianz sein, da diese die Prototypen vom Imperium stahlen. Dementsprechend können die Prototypen frühestens 2 VSY gebaut worden sein. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 21:33, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) Erneut vielen dank für die Antwort, bin gerade neu hier und versuche mich einzugewöhnen, vielen dank--Darth nihilius 21:38, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) ArCV Ist der ARC-170 vielleicht das Vorgaengermodell des X-wings? Gruesse B1-Kampfdroide 15:29, 16. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Naja ich finds möglich da die Rebellen Technik der Imperiums gestohlen haben... Grievous778 19:50 1.5.2010 (CEST) ::Das steht doch im Artikel. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 20:00, 1. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::wurde der ARC den überhaupt noch vom Imperium benutzt? Lg Admiral Pellaeon 16:58, 4. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::Steht im entsprechenden Artikel drin. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 17:05, 4. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Geschwindigkeit Im ersten X-Wing-Roman steuert Corran auf eine Lancer zu. Er braucht 12,5 Sekunden für 6 Klicks (km wenn ich nicht irre). Das wäre eine Geschwindeigkeit von 720 km/h ... weniger als die Geschwindigkeit in der Atmosphäre. Vielleicht könnte man das unter "Hinter den Kulissen" angeben. Einfach als kleine Anekdote am Rand, es wird wohl niemand ernsthaft von diesen Schleichgeschwindigkeiten für X-Wing im Vakuum ausgehen wollen. In der selben Quelle schafft der X-Wing 6 km in der Zeit die ein Protonentorpedo für 14/15 (ist nicht ganz klar) km braucht. Daraus würden sich für die Torpedos eine Geschwindigkeit von 1680/1800 km/h ergeben, im Vakuum nicht gerade schnell. XsiVXsi 18:20, 10. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Zum ersten: Ich kenne den genauen Kontext zwar nicht, aber ich bezweifle dass es sich wirklich um eine Angabe der Höchstgeschwindigkeit handelt. Wer sagt, dass er nicht auch schneller fliegen könnte? Allein die Tatsache dass er (so wie ich das von dir hier lese) auf ein anderes Schiff zu hält ist wohl Grund genug dabei kein Vollgas zu geben. Ich sehe da also keinen Widerspruch. Zum zweiten: Das Vakuum des Weltalls ermöglicht aufgrund des fehlenden Luftwiderstandes wesentlich höhere Endgeschwindigkeiten als die Atmosphäre von Planeten, das ist richtig. Im gleichen Maße erschwert diese "Leere" des Vakuums aber auch die Beschleunigung, schließlich beruhen fast alle Antriebe sowohl in der Realität als auch im SW-Universum auf dem Rückstoßprinzip. Gruß, Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] 18:37, 10. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Zum Ersten: Er hält mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf die Fregatte zu um weiter entfernt fliegenden Y-Wing als Ziel zu dienen und die Torpedos dann in die Fregatte zu lenken. Die Fregatte verfehlt ihn bei den ersten Schüssen "schon auf Grund seiner Geschwindigkeit". Außerdem werden die Torpedos wohl nicht verschiedene Geschwindigkeiten haben, was sonst notwendig wäre um zu erklären, warum sie nur gut doppelt so schnell sind. ::Zum Zweiten: Ja, es ist schwerer zu beschleunigen, aber das hat ja eigentlich keinen Bezug zur Endgeschwindigkeit. Die ist real betrachtet fast unbegrenzt (man wird halt langsam immer schneller). Zumindest sollte diese Geschwindigkeit aber doch die heutiger Raumschiffe erreichen (so primitiv heutige Antriebe sind). Ariane 5 ca 10000 m/s = 36000 km/h. Dagegen schleicht das Schiffchen im Standgas.XsiVXsi 18:51, 10. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::Ja, das erscheint selbstverständlich langsam. Aber so lange das nicht in einem ausdrücklichen Widerspruch zu sonstigen Angaben bzw Marschgeschwindigkeit der Torpedos steht, lässt sich wohl nichts dagegen sagen. Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|Admin]] 18:55, 10. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::::Die Sache mit Raumschiffgeschwindigkeiten war schon immer Recht lächerlich, weil da am Anfang einfach mal irgendwas geschrieben wurde, dann mal hier und mal da was korrigiert wurde und deshalb da ein einziges Chaos herrscht, so das diese Angaben eigentlich immer unglaubwürdig sind. 'Pandora' -bin wichtig- ''Diskussion 18:56, 10. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::::Nach BK:Auf die Geschwindigkeitsangaben würde ich in der Regel gar nichts geben, da diese beinahe alle einer Überarbeitung bedürfen, eben weil sie so lächerlich gering sind. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 18:57, 10. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Geschichte der X-Flügler Sollte nicht noch die Geschichte des T-65 (also der X-Flügler aus den Filmen) hinzugefügt werden, also u.a. die Schlacht von Yavin, Endor, die Mission von Fresia,...? Zur Not könnte ich das übernehmen. Waxer12 (Diskussion) 16:09, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ein- und Aussteigen Hallo, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das hier der richtige Ort für meine Frage ist, naja wenn nicht dann lösche ich das halt wieder. So kommen wir zur Frage : In den Risszeichnungen sieht man, dass die Knie unter den Kontrollen liegen. So könnte kein Pilot ein- und aussteigen. In den Commic-Reihen ''Im Schatten von Alderaan ''und ''Aus den Trümmern Alderaans ''sieht es so aus, als ob die Kontrollen nach vorne geschoben werden. Stimmt das??? Danke schomal im voraus! Adenn (Adenn-Skimu (Diskussion) 14:34, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC)) Zugehörigkeit Da die Rebellen die X-Flügler Prototypen vom Imperium gestohlen haben, sollte doch eigentlich das im Kasten bei Zugehörigkeit auch erwähnt werden?! Vollhorst2 (Diskussion) 16:31, 31. Mär. 2015 (UTC)